Trunks & Goten meet Calvin & Hobbes
by Weatherlord7
Summary: A break from my usual angsty stories. What chaos will ensue with these guys?R&R. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

Trunks & Goten meet Calvin & hobbes

A fanfic. by: Grotesque

Disc: I own nothing

A van was driving on it's way to the wonderous Capsule Corp. But this was no ordinary van, no, this particular van contained two of the most destructive forces in the universe. "Are we there yet?" the devil with blond hair said. "NOOOOOOO!" the mother exclaimed. "You don't have to yell, mom, it's not like I was asking you if I could assult the President with a high-powered rifle," the child yelled back. "Adults, you can't through 'em Hobbes," he said to the tiger. "What do you think it will be like at Capsule Corp." the tiger asked. "Dunno," Calvin replied," But I hear there are kids there, and that they're older than me," he said, a bit nervous.

He was wondering what they'll be like, will they be worse than Moe, will they be

GASP

More...prankish...than...me?

They finally got to West City, and Calvin was holding onto Hobbes, scared.

One thing running through his advanced mind,

_What'll they be like_?

R&R. No flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks & Goten meet Calvin & Hobbes

Disc: I own nothing

(At Capsule Corp.)

"Truunks, I'm booored," the little mini-Goku whined out to his lilac-haired friend.

Trunks was tiring of his friend's constant whining and complaining, and almost wished he never met this child.

Goten continued with his whining until Trunks finally had it.

"WOULD YOU HUSH ALREADY, KAMI, I AM SICK OF LISTENING TO YOU COMPLAIN, SO JUST CALM DOWN, OKAY , SOMETIMES I WISH I NEVER MET YOU, SON GOTEN!" Trunks, panting saw his friend, head buried into a couch cushion, tears soaking into the fabric.

Trunks immediately rushed to his friend, picked him up, and sat him onto his lap. Goten curled up into it, wrapping his legs around Trunks' waist. "I'm sorry, Goten, I'm just in a bad mood, okay, shhhhhh, it's okay now," he said, rubbing the boy's back in small circles.

"I..(hic)..I..(hic, hic)..I...I...I," Trunks then wiped the tears from Goten's face and said," If you forgive me, I'll give you ten of my toys, and you can pick 'em,"

Goten immediately hugged his friend around the neck, halfway choking him, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU," he said in his hyper voice, but noticed Trunks' sights were set out of the window, as a van has pulled in, with one nervous kid in it, and what looked like an actual tiger with him. (Remember, Trunks & Goten are kids too, with what I think, the most active imaginations ever)

"Hey, Trunks, who's that?" Goten asked

They will soon find out

Sorry if this chapter got a bit, sappy. I've just been writing so many angsty fics, and as I always say, "_A good humor story just isn't a humor story without it's angst_,"

R&R. No flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks & Goten meet Calvin & Hobbes

Disc. I own nothing.

Calvin stepped out of the car, Hobbes in one hand, and a big bag of toys and snacks in the other. "Bye, dear, have a great time," mom said. "Yeah, have a great time getting the stuffing beat out of me," Calvin replied ,"HEY! I RESENT THAT!" Hobbes exclaimed.

"Oh, well, here it goes," Calvin said," Did you have time to write out your will?" Hobbes asked.

Calvin didn't hear, he was too busy trudging up the path that leads to the house. He got to the door when it suddenly opened by itself.

AIEEEEEEEEEEE!

Calvin screamed, leaping back almost to the road. Luckily, a blue-haired woman caught him.

"You must be Calvin, hello dear, my name is Bulma Brief," the woman said. "This is my faithful companion, Hobbes, may we enter?" Calvin asked. With that, he walked into the giant dome of a house, and saw the two terrors. "This is it, Hobbes ol' buddy, been nice knowin' ya'," and waked into the room where two little kids waited. "He-he-hello, m-m-my n-name is Calvin, a-and th-this is m-my b-buddy, Hobbes." The lilac and black haired kids ran over to him and the lilac haired one said," I'm Trunks, and this is my buddy Goten, don't make fun of my name, alright," Calvin nodded, trying to hold in his laughter.

Just then, a giant of a man walked in," Great, just what I need, another frickin' brat, with a stupid teddy," he said. "Vegeta, you promised!" the woman said. He walked off, muttering something about "damned bakas" and such.

Calvin had to hold Hobbes back,"Come back and call ME a teddy again! That's right, I'm talking to YOU, bub!" Hobbes was pretty much pissed. "Don't do it, Hobbes, he's bigger than you!" Calvin pleaded.

"Hey, what you got in the bag?" Goten asked. Calvin scooted it over," Nothing, nothing," he said nervously. The two walked off to spar. Calvin sighed with relief. "Thats TWO problems down," Calvin said. "What's the other one?" Hobbes asked. "Being here!" Calvin said, and he was right, this was starting out pretty badly, but will it be better? Find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks & Goten meet Calvin & Hobbes

Disc: I own nothing

"I can't believe we're stck here all because mom had to get a stupid job," Calvin ranted to his friend. "Hey, wanna watch those kids spar ?" Hobbes asked. "Ummm, I..guess," Hobbes couldn't take it anymore. "WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY ! If you can take on Moe, if you can take on Susie, IF YOU CAN TAKE ON ROSALYN, FOR GOD'S SAKE, you can take these two kids on," Hobbes screamed. "OK,"

Calvin said valiantly," Let's go,".

With that, they went to the backyard, where the two demi-saiyans were finishing their sparring. "Hey, it's that Calvin kid again," Trunks whispered. "Lets go see if he wants to play," Goten said, bouncing up and down. They approached the small kid and his tiger.

"Hey, uhh, Calvin, can I play with your tiger?" Goten asked. " Sorry, kid. He only hangs out with me." Goten broke out his Plan B. attack," Pwweeeaassee?" He said, giving him the most biggest puppy eyes he could muster.

"As if the bambi eyes would work on _me,_ I practically INVENTED the bambi eyes," Calvin said proudly. Goten was in tears. It was time for the ultimate weapon: Super Goten Tantrum Attack. "Uhhh, I'd cover my ears if I were you guys," Trunks warned, for he knew first-hand what Goten was capable of.

Tears rolled down Goten's eyes, wails were backed up, he was ready.

Trunks ran to a far-away spot, covering his poor extra sensitive half-saiyan ears the best he could.

"Ummmm, uummm,mmmmmwwwwwwWAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I! WANT! THAT! TIGER NOOOOOOWWWWW! WWAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Calvin wasn't even _moved_ by it. He invented the tantrum as well. In fact, he invented almost _eveything _that get him his way, tantrum, the lip, the eyes.

He, along with Hobbes were laughing as Goten wailed and stamped his foot.

Just then, Bulma came out. Rushing to Goten, scooping him up and rubbing his back.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked.

"I...want...(hic)...that...ti...ger...WAAAHHHHH," he wailed, flailing and pointing to the boy and his tiger.

"Calvin, dear, could you just let him see Hobbes for a few minutes?" She pleaded, wiping tears from Goten's eyes. "Hobbes,could you..?" Hobbes backed away, "NO!" Calvin, not taking "no" for an answer, drug Hobbes by the tail, despite major protests, and gave him to the crying child. Goten huggled Hobbes close, with Hobbes blushing as much as a stuffed animal could. _"Awwww,"_ the blue-haired woman said, setting Goten down. "I wuv you, Hobbes." Goten said, snuggling into the tiger, who was beet-red, with both embarrassment, and anger. "Calvin...," Hobbes snarled, with a voice that could scrape diamond, motioning the child to come closer. "Uh...huh,huh, ummm,hi?" Calvin squeaked, as Hobbes grabbed him by his shirt collar," When we get home, I am going to _CRUCIFY _you!" Hobbes said under his breath, as Goten snuggled closer to Hobbes.

Calvin gulped in fear.

Will Cavin & Hobbes & Trunks & Goten be friends? Will Goten throw another tantrum? Will Hobbes crucify Calvin? Find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Trunks & Goten meet Calvin & Hobbes

Hobbes was released from his hug, and was now glaring daggers upon his "friend".

Calvin looked up at the fuming tiger, and saw that he moved his finger across his neck, uh-oh!

Finger+neckDead Calvin

Calvin ran into the house, Hobbes chasing him, and Trunks and Goten not too far behind. "Come back here, I just want to kill you Calvin, thats all," Hobbes said.

As the six-year old ran and ran, the tiger running at him with his claws out, suddenly the two half-saiyans stopped. "Hey, Goten, lets see whats in his bag," Trunk said. They silently opened it up, and it revealed the greatest toys ever seen. And most importantly, SNACKS!

Calvin had outrun Hobbes, and Hobbes stormed back down the steps, he turned around and yelled," REST ASSURED, WHEN I CATCH YOU, I WILL RIP YOUR INTESTINES OUT AND HANG YOU WITH THEM," with that, he walked to the two saiyans, who backed away a bit from the pissed tiger.

"And as for YOU," he pointed to Goten, "GrrrrrrrrAAHHHHH," he screamed, having Goten hide behind Trunks,"T..t...t...runks," he stuttered, "Y...y...yeah, Goten," Trunks replied nervously. "L..l...l...ets GET OUTTA HERE!" Goten yelled, as Bulma came in, they hid behind her, Trunks clinging to her leg, and Goten on her back, whimpering.

"It's not real, see ?" she said, lifting the stuffed toy to the two, and after she got Trunks off her leg, and put Goten back down, she took the toy with her. Hobbes grinned at the sight of her, he was just about as girl-crazy as Roshi himself. "What a babe," he thought, being dragged.

Calvin came down, looking at the two with no remorse at all, "If you guys think YOU got it bad, I have to LIVE with him," he pointed out.

They thought he was brave, REAL brave to have a beast that could scare away Majin Buu himself, at his house, day and night, for ALL of his six-year old life. "How do you put up with it?" Trunks asked.

"He's tame, thats all, and by the way, WHO WAS IN MY BAG? Tell me, or I'll bring Hobbes in here!" Calvin threatened.

Trunks pointed to Goten, while Goten pointed to Trunks.

Will Hobbes control his girl-crazy attitude around Bulma, will Vegeta lose his sanity? Will Trunks & Goten have a new demon in their army of prankers? Find out.

R&R. No Flames.


	6. Chapter 6

Trunks & Goten meet Calvin & Hobbes

Calvin was getting rather bored with doing nothing, so he decided to pull a prank.

"Hobbes, you lunkheaded fleabag, where are you?" he shouted. Hobbes was too busy ogling Bulma to hear him shout.

He went and saw the tiger looking at the blue-haired lady. "Hobbes, oh, Hobbes," he said. "Earth to Hobbes, come i-i-i-n," he finally got annoyed. He lifted his foot up and kicked Hobbes in the leg.

"AHHHH, GOD!" Hobbes shouted. "What the F..., what do you want," he said, trying to censor out upcoming cuss words. "Hobbes, we're going to pull a prank, and I knew who it's going to be on," he had his thoughts set on the big guy who called Hobbes a "teddy".

"Now here's what we do," he went to his bag, pulled out a blueprint, it had a

man sleeping (Vegeta), a spiky toy at the foot of the bed, and a boy holding a squirt gun (Calvin).

"You place the toy at the bed, I'll squirt him, and when he gets up to run after us, he'll step on the..." they were cut off by Trunks," What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"As if you didn't know a blueprint for a prank if you saw one, we're going to pull one of our biggest," Calvin shouted, raising a hand into the air. "WOW! YOU PULL PRANKS? GOTEN, GOTEN! THEY PULL PRANKS TOO," Trunks exclaimed, shaking his friend. "WOW," the little seven-year old said. "Can we help?" he asked.

Calvin cringed at this, he knew this required only two people, but he didn't want to listen to Goten throw another tantrum. Then he got an idea,"You guys can be my audience," he blurted out. They agreed, and they sat as he got out a toy with lots of spikes on it, and a super-squirter.

Calvin had a devilish grin on his face, and he and Hobbes walked up to find Vegeta. The two followed, tittering with each step, "this is going to be classic," Trunks said. Calvin reached in his bag again and pulled out a camcorder, and gave it to Goten, "hold onto this," he said. Goten eagerly got the camcorder, and placed it's sight onto the six-year-old and the tiger.

They finally reached where the man was sleeping. "Oh, Kami, this is _rich_," Trunks said. Hobbes quietly placed the toy by the bed, and Calvin got ready. He carefully aimed the gun at Vegeta's face, between the eyes.

He put his hand on the pump, and he grinned a devilish grin. Then...

_SQURT, SQUIRT!_

_RAHHHHHHHHHHHGHGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
_

The man quickly got up from the bed, wet and thrashing. He set his feet down on the floor and he stepped on the toy, just the way it was intended.

_**GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**  
"I'LL GET YOU DAMNED BRATS! I'LL RIP YOU OPEN AND FEED ON YOUR INNARDS! RAHHHHHH!"**_

Calvin, Hobbes, Trunks, and little Goten, who got the whole thing on tape, doubled over with laughter. Running, tripping, and laughing as hard as their bodies would let them.

They went into Trunks' room to watch the whole thing over and over. Watching Vegeta step on the toy over and over and over and over...

R&R. No flames please.


	7. Chapter 7

Trunks & Goten meet Calvin & Hobbes

177,

_**GAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

178,

_**GAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

179,

_**GAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

It went on like that, watching the short Saiyan prince step on the toy over and over, watching his cry of pain over and over, and hearing him swear over and over.

Then, all of a sudden...

stomp...

STOMP...

**STOMP...**

_**STOMP...**_

Then the door opened, and was slammed against the wall with such impact, it cracked. There stood Vegeta, his face red and wet, breathing like an angered bull, steam coming out of his nostrils. The four (counting Hobbes) could hear his knuckles cracking, his teeth were bared, grinding.

"You...little...bastards...," he growled, marching toward them, each step shaking the house.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you little bakas !" he said, then he raised a fist, and roared,

"**_I'LL TEAR YOUR DAMNED BRAINS OUT AND EAT THEM FOR MY BREAKFAST!"_**

The three (since Vegeta can't see Hobbes) ran for dear life, as if Death himself were behind them, as the short man chased after them, firing Ki blasts. Then, another voice shattered the windows,

"**_VEGETA! IF YOU'RE DOING TO THOSE KIDS WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING TO THEM, IT'S THE COUCH FOR YOU!" _**Bulma screamed.

"Ah, SCREW YOU, BAKA-WOMAN!" he replied.

"Okay, fine then, I'll just call Chi-Chi over here and let _her_ deal with you," she threatened.

Vegeta heard those words, and immediately stopped powering up the Ki blast.

"No...not her...any..thing...but her...," he though, as images of the bun-haired woman and her mighty frying pan of DOOM ran through his mind. He cowared back to his room and went back to sleep.

The three rushed over to the blue-haired woman and gave her a hug. "OH thank you, thank you, thank you," she heard each of them say. "Alright, calm down. How about we go to a resturant to eat," The three jumped up, four if counting Hobbes.

What will happen? Will Vegeta overcome his fear of Chi-Chi? Where are the boys going to eat? What sort of Hell will they possibly raise? Find out...

Sorry of it was too short. R&R. No flames please.


	8. Chapter 8

Trunks & Goten meet Calvin & Hobbes

Trunks & Goten hopped into Bulma's car, but Calvin & Hobbes looked at it in awe. He had never seen a car like this before, no wheels, it looked exactly a UFO. Calvin then looked at Hobbes and said, "Wow, how did _they_ get an actual UFO, after all those times looking for them?" Hobbes just looked at him and shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno, just lucky, I guess."

Bulma went to where the two were, and bent to their level. "Aren't you two coming?" she asked them. Calvin lept into the air, backwards. "May I ask _how_ exactly did you obtain a UFO, and where can I find the alien you're holding hostage?" Calvin interrogated, with a little notepad he kept in his pocket in hand. "UF...hehehe, this is a special kind of car, and there are no aliens, except for my husband" she answered. "So basically, you're holding an alien hostage, huh?" he asked again, while she led him and Hobbes to the car, giggling some.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they were on the road, Calvin & Hobbes stared out of the window of the "UFO", gazing at the road beneath them. The two half-saiyans looked at the pair, staring out of the window. "So this is what it's like driving in a UFO-car, isn't it, Calvin?" Hobbes asked, but Calvin didn't answer, he just kept looking outside.

"Hey, what are you staring at?" Trunks asked in curiosity. Calvin, startled, just replied with,"Ehhh, I'm just..uhh, looking," he said. Just then, Bulma turned to them and asked where they wanted to go. The half-saiyans whispered to one another, whilst Calvin & his companion whispered. Suddenly, Trunks bursted out, "How 'bout we go to McDonalds!" Calvin & Hobbes whispered to each other. "I think that's a great idea," Bulma said, Calvin, Goten, & Hobbes agreed, and off they went. The half-saiyans cheered with delight, and the blonde haired spawn of Hell & his companion plotted on some pranks to pull on the clown who owned McDonalds.

What will become of this? Will the 4 behave? Can these chapters get any shorter? WILL I FREAKIN' UPDATE??!! Find out...

Chapters will get longer after this, I guarantee. R&R, please. No flames.


	9. Chapter 9

**Trunks & Goten meet Calvin & Hobbes**

**WAHOOOOO! I FINALLY UPDATED!!! Sorry to keep you all waiting, just a _severe_ case of Writer's Block.**

**Oh, well. ONWARD TO THE STORY!!**

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Hobbes asked. "Okay, listen, this is the plan, " the six-year old blonde began, "First off, we want him to fall flat on his butt, so we need something slippery, but see-through, we don't want anyone onto us." The duo continued with their whispering, and the two little half-saiyans bent closer for further inspection.

Calvin then added, snickering quietly, " Next, we...," he was cut off by Trunks, "What _are_ you two doing?" he asked. Calvin stated, in a annoyed tone, " We are _trying_ to make plans for our prank on Ronald McDonald, if you guys don't mind, thank you very much," and with that, he turned back to his tiger friend and continued his plan.

"Now as I was saying, when he falls down, he's going to fall...," Calvin then pulled out a rather large thumbtack, " He's going to fall on this, OH, the yelling and the hilarity, and it will all be on video," Calvin tittered, then realized...

_he forgot the camera..ahhhHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_

Calvin panicked, " Now how am I going to show my future generation how to pull the most amazing pranks in the world, " he said, shaking, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You mean this thing?" Trunks asked, holding the small camcorder. " Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, my generation will prank FOREVER!!!" Calvin yelled. "Now all I, I mean, _we_," he said, looking at Hobbes and the boys, "have to do, is bide our time...hehehehehehehe, "

Bulma, overhearing the commotion, just rolled her eyes and muttered, "Oh, great. Another monster,"

Will the demon army succeed with their prank? Will I update ever again? HOW MANY LICKS DOES TAKE TO GET TO THE CENTER OF A TOOTSIE POP??????!!!!! Find out...

R&R and all that.


	10. Chapter 10

Trunks & Goten meet Calvin & Hobbes

As the hover-engine pulled into the parking lot, the blue haired woman turned to the kids and tiger and pleaded, "Will you guys PLEASE be good here?" The demi-saiyans nodded in agreement, and Calvin looked up at Bulma with those "Bambi Eyes" and replied, "I'll be the best widdle boy in the world, Mrs. Nice lady person," she just stared at him sweetly and replied with, "Awww, I knew you would, now lets go," and out the four went into the resturant.

It was a damned good thing she was rich, because if she wasn't, the two demi-saiyans would starve. But, Calvin & his buddy Hobbes were more focused on pranking than anything else. "I would like 300 hamburgers, 600 pounds of fries, 200 chicken nuggets for those two, and, what would you like Calvin?" She asked. Calvin, shocked by the order for the two kids, turned to Hobbes, "I think they are aliens from the planet Zorg," and told the cashier, "I would like a big mac, fair madam," she stared at him, he had quite the maturity for a six-year old, or so she thought.

"Now where did that clown run off to?" Calvin wondered, searching the resturant for the big, goofy clown. Finally, near the play-room, he saw the clown in all his dorkiness. "Hobbes, go get a cupful of water and place it right behind him where he'll come to me to give me a hug or a balloon or something like that. He'll slip on the water, and fall on his butt right on the tack," he instructed as he pulled out the camcorder and got ready to position it.

Hobbes carefully got some water, but just about when he was ready to pour it out,

"CALVIN, COME OVER HERE AND EAT!" Bulma yelled out. Calvin rolled his eyes and groaned, "You can always count on an adult to ruin a perfect moment eh, Hobbes?" Hobbes nodded in agreement and the two went to their table with the crap-load of food and sat, plotting how to get that dastardly clown and capture the whole thing on video.

"As soon as we're done with our food, that clown's toast," Calvin stated as he munched on his big mac.

Will the demonic army be successful with their plot? Will the demi-saiyans help? **WHICH CAME FIRST, THE CHICKEN OR THE EGG??????** find out soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Trunks & Goten meet Calvin & Hobbes**

**Sorry about the delay. Writers Block from hell!**

Calvin had just finished his Big Mac, and watched in awe as the demi-saiyans packed away the pile of food. "Can you believe it, Hobbes? They're eating more than Moe and you put together," He proclaimed with Hobbes giving him a "say that again and I'll rip your throat out" look. The demi-saiyans had finished already and were starting to get bored, and had just eyed a play-place. Bulma allowed them to go, whilst little Calvin and his partner in crime Hobbes had plans to attend to. "Psst, Hobbes. You still got that cup of water?" he asked. Hobbes held out the cup to show that he still had it.

The two let out a little cackle as they found the clown once more. "Alright, you put the tack behind him, I'll pour this down and ask for a balloon, it's the perfect crime," Calvin snickered. He easily let the water flow out of the cup and sneaked off away from the puddle. He then saw that the clown was handing out balloons to the other kids. So Calvin let in a mighty breath of air.

**"HEY RONAAAAAAAALD! I WANT A BALLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!!!!!!!!!"**

he shrieked to where the whole resturant and everyone in the drive-thru could hear him. Ronald looked up and saw the little kid in his red and black striped shirt. He walked over to the child, unwittingly to the puddle. Closer he got, with those stupid shoes on, then, as he took that last step, Calvin whipped out his camera, and shrieked, "_**BOO!"**_

The clown slipped in the puddle and slipped backwards in a clownish way. He slipped closer to the tack, then...

_**BOOM!!**_

STAB!!

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!

He then ran around in a circle, Calvin wetting himself with laughter as ol' Ronald hooted and hollered with his hands on his ass. Calvin then saw a shadow. He cautiously turned around and saw Bulma with a scoldish look on her face. "And what may I ask, is so funny about that clown with the huge thumbtack in his ass?!!?" Bulma asked, almost yelling. "W..w..well, you see, I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen," Calvin said in his usual attempts to get out of trouble. "Mm-hmm, sure," Bulma replied sarcastically. "Boys, come on, it's time for us to go!" She yelled, the two demi-saiyans walking away from their fun, "Aww, and I wanted a balloon," Goten whined, a lip almost stuck out.

"We'll get you a balloon later, now come on," She commanded. The three (Ahem, four) trudged behind her and hesitantly got onto the hovercar. "Did...(hehehe)...did you see Ronald's face when he fell on that tack?!?" Trunks asked Goten, trying to hide his laughter. Goten continued to pout "I _really, really _wanted a balloon," he whined.

Calvin then grabbed his hand, pulled it open, and placed a balloon in his hand. "There. Happy? Now _**PLEASE**_ shut up about the dumb ol' balloons! You're almost as bad as that_ Caillou_ kid from that slimy PBS channel," Calvin raved.

Goten retaliated with a hug, "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!" was all Calvin could hear, and he could feel his bones crushing at an alarming rate, "ACK, HOBBES! HOBBES! A little (wheeze) help?" Hobbes turned his head away from the scene. Calvin knew, as he felt his bones crush and break, that it would be a loooooooong ride home.

What will happen? Will Calvin's bones get crushed? Will Bulma go on a tirade about the "Puddle Incident"? WHAT IS THE SOUND OF ONE HAND CLAPPING?

find out...


	12. Chapter 12

**Trunks & Goten meet Calvin & Hobbes**

**HELLO ALL! I'm back now. anyway, on with the story**

Calvin was still trapped in Goten's vice grip, struggling to get free. "Hey lady, a little help would be appreciated!" he gasped. "Well one, the name's Bulma, two, I think you need a little time to think about what you did to that poor clown," she said in a stern voice, "Goten, keep on hugging him until he thought about what he did," and so he did just that. Uttering thank yous for the balloon and all that. Calvin then had to turn to his buddy, his long-time companion, Hobbes. "Hey buddy, some help please," Calvin begged gasping for air. Hobbes just said, "Come're, ol' pal!" and wrapped his arms aroung both Calvin & the demi-saiyan. Now Calvin could definately feel his bones crunching and breaking. "Hobbes, you nincompoop, I oughta," but was interrupted by a sudden stop. Both the demi-saiyan and Hobbes let go.

Calvin, gasping for breath, turned to Hobbes and almost shouted, "Why did you have to go and assist the Zorgling with the Bone-Cruncher?!?!?" Hobbes just stuck out his tongue and stated "Now you know how I feel when you made it hug ME!" Calvin just crossed his arms into the traditional Calvin Pout.

_Our hero, Spaceman Spiff, just recovering from his traumatic torture from the evil Zorgling and CatZorg, found himself captive in a spaceship with both his torturers and more Zorgs, and to top it all off, he was being driven by the dreaded Blue-Haired Zarg Queen! Spaceman Spiff, being the resourcful hero he is, readied his laser gun, and aimed first at the Zorgling who tormented him. _

_POW!_

_The blast seemed to have no affect on it, as it just sat there, laugheing in it's Zorg-like laugh, saying "Zarb, Drikle Darg, Zork, Zinkle Zark," Spaceman Spiff was not going down without a fight, he readied his laser, this time with super-plasma, and _

_BLAST!_

_It instead, hit the Heat-Seeking Zorg balloon. The Zorgling looked up at it, and began to pitch a loud wail. WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "ZINKLE ZORK ZARKLE ZORK DRIPPLE GORK GRIKKLE GOK!" The Zarg-queen was affected by this as well. Apparantly, they were going to use it to seek out victims to eat. The Zarg-queen was shouting, "GRONK! GRIBBLE GOK! GAK GORK! __**GOOOOOOOONK!!!!!!!!!**_"

_All of the Zorgs looked at the Zarg-Queen in shock. The little Zorgling still sniffling. _

Calvin ws back in reality, Bulma still screaming, "And you better apologize to poor little Goten right NOW!" Cavin saw little pieces of balloon on the floor, and Goten with a toy dart on his forehead, crying a bit. "I wonder what Spaceman Spiff would do at a time like this," he asked himself.

_Will Calvin apologize? Will Spaceman Spiff put a stop to it all? Will I ever think of another stupid question to ask????_

_find out..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Trunks & Goten meet Calvin & Hobbes**

**Miss me? GOOD!**

**ONWARD!!**

There was Calvin, caught between a sobbing Zorkling and a VERY mad Zarg Queen. Having no time to think rationally, he had to pull out the BIG guns. He lept to the back of the seats, and fumbled through his bag he took along. He then lept out, donning a crimson cape.

_**"Evil Spiky-Haired foe! Your wails of brain-rupturing doom do not phase the almighty STUPENDOUS MAN!"**_

"Oh, great," Hobbes said, rolling his eyes.

_In a crimson flash, he lept across the transportation device. Dashing bravely and valiantly across the vehicle, he noticed the screeching Blue-Haired Hag. "Evil hag! Good always triumphs over evil! Victory!!" With a bold and brave leap, he jumped on the hag, causing the vehicle to swerve and turn. "RAAAAAAAAAAAWK! RAWK! RAWK! GET OFF!" The Hag screeched. _

_"Help my minions! HELP!" she said to the tittering Spiky-Haired Foe and guffawing Purple Top. "Victory is mine, evil ear-splitting menace! For the hearing of millions of innocent citizens!" "I'm TRYING TO DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The hag wailed. Stupendous Man was knocked back._

_Wiping a knuckle on his lip, he lept back into action, trying to crash the menacing hag, her wrinkly prune-face and mouth big enough to swallow a galaxy, " Evil shall be vanquished, prune-faced bat of ugly doom!" The hag's eyes changed to a deep blood red. Horns grew from her red face, and she spoke in a tongue, but, being Stupendous Man, he deciphered it. "SUPER SWAT ON THE ASS OF DEATH!" She screeched, lifting the dazed Stupendous Man up and putting him across her lap. She then swatted a hand down on his fanny with such force the earth rumbled a bit. _

_Stupendous Man howled in pain, he knew that he was defeated. He was going to give up._

_Are you kidding? Stupendous Man?! Nahhhhhh..._

_Stupendous Man grabbed her hand and fought once more. This time, she shrieked in fear. Then..._

_**BAM!!!!**_

_The vehicle plummeted into a tree! The dazed bunch got out of the car, the Spiky Haired foe looking in shock, the Purple Top still laughing, the Sideckick Tiger, and one VERY pissed off Blue-Haired Hag. Stupednous Man got on top of the car and howled " VICTORY, THY NAME IS... STUPENDOU..._

_**CALVIN!!!!!!!!**_

Calvin gulped, and looked behind him. Bulma almost snarling, as if a demon possessed her, and her Hover-Car, absolutely frickin' SMASHED!

"Uh-Oh, this will not be good news to mom and dad." Calvin said.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Calvin's mom and dad, sitting in their new chairs at their new home, turned on the television.

_THIS JUST IN: A CAR HAS BEEN DEMOSLISHED! BY WHAT IS BELIEVED TO BE A BLONDE KID IN A CAPE._

Mom and Dad just looked at the TV, then each other, then at the TV again, gritting their teeth, eyes narrowed into slits.

Then a scream eched throughout the earth.

_**CAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

What will happen? Will Calvin get his ass spanked? Will Bulma ever get a new car? How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?!?!?!? Find out...


End file.
